One Fine Day
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: After watching a group of kids playing soccer in the park, Kurt decides he wants to play too, even though he knows nothing about the game and has a general dislike of dirt and grass. Kid!Klaine.


**One Fine Day**

**AN: This is a little kid!klaine drabble I wrote about Blaine and Kurt meeting for the first time. They are such adorable kids. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and especially not Glee.**

* * *

Clutching his father's large hand in his own, Kurt used his free hand to brush the bangs from his face, huffing in annoyance when they fell back as a light breeze passed over. Neither Kurt nor Burt said anything as they walked around the community park a few blocks from their home.

The air was filled with the sounds of children running around, climbing on the play structure. It was a beautiful Saturday in late August. The school year was looming close as parents and children took advantage of the last free weekend before summer was over.

Kurt walked along happily, humming a song under his breath that he heard his mommy singing earlier before she kicked him and Burt out, telling them to enjoy the fresh air. He looked at the other little kids and parents enjoying the late summer sunshine, and then something caught his eye, causing his small face to scrunch in confusion.

"Daddy?" Kurt tugged on his dad's hand. "What are they doing?"

Burt glanced down before gazing out across the park in the direction Kurt was pointing with his little finger.

"Playing soccer, Bud," Burt answered simply, ruffling Kurt's hair, which caused agitation to join the confusion already on the five-year-old's face.

"Soccer?" asked Kurt, looking up at his dad with wide blue eyes.

Burt nodded and gently tugged Kurt's hand, leading him over to an empty bench that had a view of the children kicking around the white and black checkered ball. Sitting down first, Burt pulled his son into his lap, Kurt's short legs hanging down and his ankles crossed.

"Yes, soccer. It's a game with two teams and they try to get the ball into a goal by passing and kicking it with their feet."

Kurt was silent for a few moments after Burt finished talking. His clear blue eyes stayed focused on the children in the distance kicking the ball around. They laughed and one fell down but had a smile on his face when he got back up, taking off after the little girl currently with the ball.

"Daddy, can we go home? I feel sticky," Kurt asked, turning slightly and craning his neck to look up at his dad.

Chuckling, Burt said, "Sure kiddo," pressing a quick kiss to the top of Kurt's head before he set him back on his feet and took his little hand back in his own. "I told you not to wear that sweater and scarf."

Kurt huffed and stood a little taller, giving in to his own stubbornness and brushing away the now sweaty strands of hair that clung to his forehead, feeling too warm under all his layers and the intense sun. He walked a little quicker, eager to get back to his air conditioned home, mind still pondering over the new game called 'soccer.'

* * *

Lizzie could tell right away that Kurt was thinking hard about something when he came back from the park with a far off look in his eyes. She didn't press it though, kissing his clammy cheek before he ran upstairs, saying he had to change immediately. She knew he would spill eventually; Kurt was never one to keep something quiet for very long.

She was right. About an hour later Kurt came back downstairs wearing a plain navy t-shirt and khaki shorts and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He stood at the edge of the living room in silence before Lizzie noticed and set the book she was reading to the side, Burt doing the same with his sports section of the paper.

"Come here sweetheart," she said softly, holding out her arms. Kurt hesitated for a second before he shuffled forward and leaned against his mom's shoulder, his head resting in the crook of her neck as her arm held him close. "What are you thinking about baby?" Lizzie rested her head against Kurt's, her hand rubbing soothing circles on his back over the soft fabric of his shirt.

Kurt looked between his parents before tucking his head and mumbling quietly, "I want to play soccer."

It seemed like a good idea to him, and since he was about to start kindergarten he thought it might be the time to try something new. Plus, the kids at the park seemed to be having fun, and while he usually hated anything with dirt or grass, maybe it would be different. Besides, his dad was always watching sports games on the TV, and while Kurt found no interest in them, maybe it could be something they did together.

Burt and Lizzie exchanged glances, silently communicating while Kurt stared at his sock-covered feet and making invisible patterns in the carpet.

"You want to play soccer, Bud?" Burt asked, shifting forward on the couch so he could rest a hand on his son's arm.

Kurt nodded quickly, looking up and biting down on his lip again until Lizzie reached up and ran her finger over his cheek.

"Okay."

Kurt's head jerked up to look at this mom, who was smiling at him. "Really?" he asked, his voice rising in excitement.

"Of course, baby," Lizzie said with a laugh, "you can do whatever you want…within reason," she added, knowing that Kurt would try to then ask for something that they just couldn't afford. No five-year-old needed a designer rain jacket.

Throwing his arms around his mom's neck, Kurt squeezed as tightly as he could before hugging his dad too. "Thank you!"

Lizzie and Burt watched Kurt run back up the stairs, stumbling once but catching himself and disappearing around the corner.

"Soccer?"

Burt shrugged, not knowing why Kurt suddenly wanted to play the game either. "No idea," he said. They both resumed their reading.

* * *

The cleats on Kurt's soccer shoes made a constant clacking sound as he walked towards the field, his hand tightly gripping both his parents'. A small backpack was perched on his shoulder, holding his water bottle and a granola bar to eat afterwards.

"You nervous, Bud?"

Kurt shook his head. "N-No." Of course, the stutter in his voice said otherwise. It was his first game; he had been to all the practices with his team, and most of the kids were nice but some of the boys would ignore him.

Burt didn't say anything else, letting Lizzie reassure Kurt when they got to the edge of the field. Two groups of kids were already kicking the ball around and the coach of Kurt's team smiled over at him, beckoning him to join them.

"Alright, baby." Lizzie kneeled down in front of Kurt and straightened the over-large red t-shirt which huge from his small frame, a local pizza shop's name printed in huge blocky letters on the chest. It came down over the tops of his knees, making him look smaller than he was. "You go have fun okay? Daddy and I will be on the other side with the parents watching."

Nodding, Kurt threw his hands around her neck. "I love you, Mommy."

Chuckling, Lizzie echoed him, "I love you too, baby."

Burt patted Kurt's head and wished him good luck before Kurt ran over towards his team, the backpack swaying back and forth.

Kurt didn't start but was substituted in five minutes into the game. He ran over to the spot where his coach told him to go. Fidgeting with the edge of his shirt, he watched the ball getting passed around by his teammates at the other end of the field, not knowing if he should run to it or not. He decided to stay where he was.

Sadly, the other team was much better – for five-year-olds – and it didn't take long for the ball to get taken by the other team. It was passed from a little girl in a green shirt to the boy in the same shirt standing by Kurt.

The boy ran forward to get the ball, the curls on his head bouncing. After a second Kurt ran towards him and tried to kick the ball away, but the other boy got pass him and ran away with it towards the goal before Kurt could turn around. Kurt chased him anyways, not knowing what else to do. The boy was able to make it around the rest of Kurt's teammates, kicking the ball into the empty goal.

The parents on the sidelines cheered and Kurt watched the boy look towards the sidelines, a huge smile spreading across his face when the man and lady Kurt assumed were his parents cheered happily.

The game continued in a similar fashion; occasionally Kurt would get the ball passed to him and he would kick it away as soon as possible. Once he even managed to take it from a player on the other team. It didn't matter though, the green team was much better and the curly-haired boy who stood close to Kurt scored three more times.

Signaling the end of the game, a whistle blew shrilly and Kurt's shoulders fell as he started to run over towards his team. He had only taken a few steps before he tripped on the laces of his shoes, which had somehow come undone at one point during the game. He fell over and hit his knee, tears welling up in his eyes.

Lizzie saw Kurt fall and was about to run over when she saw another little boy – the one who scored multiple times – run over to help Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt looked up and saw the boy he had been playing against standing in front of him, hands tucked behind his back looking worried.

Shaking his head, Kurt swallowed, not wanting to cry in front of the other boy, who held out his hand and helped Kurt to his feet. "Thank you," he whispered, wiping his nose on the end of his shirt. The other boy giggled and Kurt looked at him sadly before trying to walk away, wanting to get away from the boy who was laughing at him for falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the boy said quickly, rushing to stand in front of Kurt, "it's just, you have a piece of grass on your face." He reached out slowly and brushed it from Kurt's cheek. _And he'd seemed so nice..._

Kurt's eyes went wide when the warm hand met his skin, and ducked his head, trying not to blush. He was right; this boy _was_ really nice. "Thank you," he mumbled before looking up again. "You are really good at playing soccer."

Now the other boy was the one blushing and he kicked his cleats over the grass, sending a few pieces flying. "Thanks, I really like soccer and my older brother Cooper practices with me in the backyard."

Kurt was positive that this was the nicest boy he had ever met, and he was so sweet too. No other boy would have brushed a piece of grass off his cheek. The boys at school avoided him as much as possible, or made fun of his nice clothes.

"I'm Kurt."

The boy took Kurt's hand and smiled widely, his hazel eyes crinkling as he shook it.

"I'm Blaine."

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? :)**


End file.
